


drunk on you

by volacious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, basically omi is horny and drunk and just wants to go home so he can get fucked by atsumu, but like the affection is basically foreplay idk, but no actual sex, but oh boo hoo they gotta wait til the event is over, felt horny might delete later, sorry fellas, this is bottomi in case the summary isnt clear enough, through clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/volacious
Summary: Kiyoomi is somewhere between tipsy and drunk, sitting on Atsumu's lap at a fancy event when he shouldn't be, and—He's also unbelievablyhorny.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 56
Kudos: 706





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> here is the [tweet](https://twitter.com/hajioru/status/1337648548263862272?s=20) that started everything
> 
> AND ALSO this lil [thread](https://twitter.com/monstersbanquet/status/1337769737917505536?s=20) gets all the credit for this
> 
> ++ this [art](https://twitter.com/GlitterdecayArt/status/1337803351849885701?s=20) fuelled the horniness i needed to write this

Kiyoomi is drunk.

Okay, well, maybe not _drunk_. He hasn't had enough alcohol to be considered flat-out drunk—not just yet. He's probably just tipsy.

Let's try that again.

Kiyoomi is _tipsy_. He's also sitting on Atsumu's lap at some event Kiyoomi can't remember the name of, much less its purpose. It's fancy enough of an event that they're both wearing suits, so it's probably fancy enough that Kiyoomi shouldn't be sitting on Atsumu's lap like he is.

Maybe he _is_ drunk, after all. Drunk enough to have his inhibitions loosened. Drunk enough to completely disregard the stares and opinions of everyone around, just so he can occupy his favourite seat. Drunk enough to be initiating a barely decent act of PDA when he's usually the one shying away from PDA.

Kiyoomi is somewhere between tipsy and drunk, sitting on Atsumu's lap at a fancy event when he shouldn't be, and— 

He's also unbelievably _horny_.

Kiyoomi shifts a little on Atsumu's lap, just to see if Atsumu is _also_ horny. His face is tucked into Atsumu's neck so he doesn't have to look at other people's judging stares (Atsumu can be the one to deal with that), and he presses a kiss to Atsumu's skin, thinking about how much he wants to suck and bite instead of just _kiss_ , like they're some chaste schoolkids in their first relationship.

Atsumu's hand on his waist tightens—a warning. Kiyoomi pouts, off-put by Atsumu's lack of reaction. He can't exactly do much about it, though, because he hasn't reached the drunk stage where he commits himself wholeheartedly to public debauchery.

What he _can_ do is grind his ass down against Atsumu's dick—so that's exactly what Kiyoomi does.

Atsumu stiffens and—to Kiyoomi's delight—so does his cock. For one hot-blooded second, Kiyoomi wonders if Atsumu'll suggest they go home early.

Then, Atsumu relaxes back into the chair, and Kiyoomi feels something plummet in his stomach. It feels a lot like disappointment.

Just as Kiyoomi has let his guard down, sullenly accepting that Atsumu won't be rushing them home so he can give Kiyoomi the best fuck of their lives to date— 

Atsumu glides his other hand along the length of Kiyoomi's thigh, igniting a trail of desire with it, and grinds the palm of his hand against Kiyoomi's crotch.

Kiyoomi lets out a soft, startled sound, and feels his dick get even harder in his uncomfortable pants. Atsumu doesn't remove his hand; rather, he lets it rest there, atop Kiyoomi's crotch, heated desire weighing down on it. He waits for Atsumu to do something—anything.

But he doesn't.

So Kiyoomi whines quietly into Atsumu's ear, "'Tsumu… more…" hoping it'll be enough to push Atsumu into motion once again. He knows Atsumu has a weakness for his whines, seeing how he always bullies Kiyoomi into letting out the lewdest noises in bed.

"Baby, we're in public," Atsumu mutters as a reply, his voice low and slightly rough. "You want everyone to see what a slut you're being?"

Kiyoomi's dick twitches in his pants. He shifts again, this time to seek comfort more than for seduction. "But 'm hard…" he whines, deliberately making it soft and breathy, the way Atsumu likes it.

His hand curls up at the base of Atsumu's neck, playing with a few locks of blond hair. Makes sure to lightly graze Atsumu's nape—Kiyoomi knows all of Atsumu's weak spots, just like how Atsumu knows all of Kiyoomi's.

"Once we get back, 'm gonna wreck you," Atsumu whispers into Kiyoomi's ear. "'M gonna fuck you once on your back, then again on your knees, and then you're gonna ride me, isn't that right?"

Kiyoomi groans, the provocations settling low in his stomach, heat pooling at the base of his abdomen. His dick grows even harder, and Kiyoomi _knows_ Atsumu can feel it do so.

Then, Atsumu pulls him in closer, angles Kiyoomi so Atsumu is able to lick a hot, wet stripe up his neck to his ear.

Kiyoomi jerks a little, but Atsumu's tight grip prevents him from getting away. 

"You didn't answer the question, baby," Atsumu growls. "You gonna let me fuck you twice then ride me like the cockslut you are? Such a cockwhore that you can't even wait til we're home? You like my dick that much, hm? _Kiyoomi_?"

A rush of arousal runs down Kiyoomi's spine and he whines, "Yesyesyes _please_ ," into Atsumu's ear. Kiyoomi thinks he might die from how hard he is—his dick is practically suffocating in his pants. He wouldn't be surprised if others at the event could see it, how _debased_ he's become even if he's still fully clothed, and it almost frightens him at how he doesn't even care about that anymore.

All he can think of is Atsumu and Atsumu's hands and Atsumu's mouth and Atsumu's dick.

"If you want that, then you gotta be a good boy and wait until the event's over, okay?" Atsumu whispers, his tone reverted back to sweet and coaxing. "Can you do that? Be good for me, baby?"

Kiyoomi only manages to bring himself to nod, certain that the next sound he'll let out will be nothing short of a moan. 

He feels Atsumu smile. "Good boy."

So Kiyoomi sits there, obediently, even if he's the horniest he's been in his entire life, his dick straining against his pants, one of Atsumu's hands curled around his waist possessively while the other rests on Kiyoomi's inner thigh, and waits.

Waits for the event to be over, so he can finally get the best fuck of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry horny sakuatsu fuckers i talk a lot but i never actually write the smut so someone else's gonna have to do it (hint hint)  
> ++ ALERT ALERT ao3 user Otrera has written a smut sequel which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077459)
> 
> hope ya enjoyed the read anyway! ;)
> 
> my gdocs says this was written at 4.20 AM and completed at 5.19 AM so make of that what you will...
> 
> edit: wow i cant believe the amt of attention this got??? thank u for being horny along with me 😳😳
> 
> i took this off anon + am tentatively leaving my twt and cc below bc i rlly just want to scream about bottomi to others! pls slide into my dms or cc if ur shy, i promise i don't bite!
> 
> (also, pls hold me accountable for the smut sequel to this i may or may not have started writing-)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voIacious) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/volacious) | [fic graphic](https://twitter.com/voIacious/status/1338423859406544897?s=20)


End file.
